


In Your Dreams

by GopherGal



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GopherGal/pseuds/GopherGal
Summary: Who knew that after just a week you'd be craving your big texan boyfriend so much? Good thing he has a lot of love to give you when you get home*****Shameless smut written by a shameless human being. No plot to this, just indulging myself.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting more comfortable writing smut now y'all.

Having an erotic dream should be a delightful experience. Something pleasantly sexy to start your day on, maybe even inspire a fun experience later on. Not so for you, at least it hadn’t been for the past week. It showed you just how sexually frustrated you had become from being away from your boyfriend. Family gatherings of any kind were horribly tiresome, especially if they required you to be gone for a week. Your relatives wanted to drag you into their endless drama and badger you with questions. What are you up to? Are you going to get married anytime soon? Who’d this “mysterious boyfriend” of yours? If you live with him, why can’t he come with you? At the end of the day, you needed to relieve your stress; you needed Bubba. He always made you feel good and loved, cuddling you afterward. 

You’d tried to relieve your tension yourself. You couldn’t exactly risk snapping at your relatives given how infrequently you saw them. However, all of your efforts to bring yourself relief were doomed from the start. In fact, working yourself up made it much worse. When it came down to it, your fingers couldn’t replace his fat cock and the way it stuffed you perfectly. Oh how good it felt to have him sheathed inside you, giving him sloppy kisses as you praised him, told him how  _ good  _ he was, how amazing it felt to have him buried deep inside you. It especially didn’t help that all of your dreams recently were about your intimate moments in the basement. It was one of the few places in the Sawyer house that you had any kind of privacy and you’d long since gotten desensitized to the blood and guts that surrounded you on a daily basis. If you were being absolutely honest with yourself, the sight of him, covered in sweat and blood from the day’s chores, turned you on. He was a strong man, hardworking too, and he never got credit for what he did. You made sure to praise him for that too.

Now, finally, you’d be going home and you could fall into his arms and into bed, or whichever surface was closest. The ever present desire within you tormented you with images from your dreams and ways to tease your beloved. Desire told you to dress up in an outfit you knew he loved. The way it hugged your plush curves, the ones he grabbed at his most passionate, would be sure to rile him up. So now as you drove home, clad in a tight skirt and stockings, you prayed that it would be only his eyes to see you as you were. He was always so reactive to the sight and feel of your body, too. Sometimes the slightest of touches would leave him straining against his jeans, face flushed behind his mask as he whined. Surely he felt the same pent up frustration as you. With that in mind, you may get your dreams to come true. He could be so impatient and rough when he was like that, throwing you onto the workbench to fuck you. It was wild and animalistic, the way he grasped your body as he thrust into you. You could already hear his voice, desperate in your ears as he chased his release.

Rubbing your thighs together, you shook your head. You couldn’t work yourself up too early. You needed to have some self restraint if you wanted to draw that rougher side of Bubba out. As you pulled into the driveway, you made note of the silence. Drayton would be at the gas station and the twins should be wandering around outside at this time. It was time to set your plan into motion. 

“Bubba! I’m home!” You called into the house. Eager footsteps creaked up the stairs before he bust through the door. The sight of him, apron still on, excited you further and you ached to touch him. However, instead of the enthusiastic bear hug you’d expected and hoped for from him, he took a pause. His dark, shiny eyes looked you up and down, lingering on your hips and bust, restrained by your tight clothing. His eyes were wide,  _ Is this for me? _ , they asked. You smiled at him. 

“I know you were working, Honeybear, but do you mind if I watch you finish up down there? It’s awful hot today and I’ve missed you so much,” you cooed, punctuating your last statement with a hand on his chest, “I need to make it up to you for being gone for so long.” He babbled incoherently, nodding so quickly you feared that he would hurt himself. He took your hand in his own rougher one, leading you down the stairs gently. Once in the basement, you deposited yourself on the surface that would let him see you best, crossing and uncrossing your legs to allow the fabric to subtly ride up thighs until you had exposed yourself to him. With the speed he returned to work, you knew Bubba had seen what you’d done. While he was wrapping meat in butcher paper, his eyes would drift over to glance at you, darting away as he shifted uncomfortably. Even if you couldn’t see, you knew just how much you were affecting him below the belt. When he’d completed his task and took the slabs of meat to the freezer to store them, you saw your opportunity to tease him further. You jumped down from your spot, wrapping your arms around his middle and pressing your body against his back. He swallowed audibly, stiffening as your hand ghosted lightly over his belt buckle. 

“I missed you _ so much _ , Honey,” you tell him. You breathe in his scent, the musk of a hardworking man, your man, like a drug to you. You let him go and he turns to you, tongue darting out to wet his plush lips. You couldn’t wait to kiss them. Knowing what you liked, he undid the leather ties of his mask, placing the thing on the freezer behind him. He closed the distance between you, leaning down so you could meet him halfway for a kiss. The softness of it was soon replaced by your passion driving you to deepen the kiss. His kisses were always wet and sloppy, but this one was more so, the intensity of it making you weak. Snaking a hand into his dark curls, you tug, dragging a low groan from deep within him. With you bodies pressed flush against each other you soon noticed his growing need as it poked your stocking clad thigh. 

A mischievous grin spread across your lips as you rolled your hips onto his erection, forcing him to release those sweet whimpers that had been missing from your life for the past week. The soft pink of his cheeks as you ground against him was a beautiful sight. You tugged at the viscera stained apron he wore. Understanding what you wanted, he removed it hastily. As much as his desperation turned you on, you were done teasing Bubba. Dropping to your knees, you undid his belt and fly, releasing his cock from its denim prison. He groaned as you took into your hand and gave him a few quick strokes, allowing him to grow harder before using your mouth. Pressing a few open mouthed kisses to the shaft, you prepared yourself. Even with your prior experience of blowing him, you still had difficulty getting him fully stuffed into your mouth. His girth made sure of that. Once you were satisfied with how he was in your mouth, you bobbed your head a few times, savoring the salt of his skin before pulling off with a lewd pop. Licking down the shaft, you made your way to his heavy balls, massaging them as you continued to work him up. You moved back to the head, focusing your attention on the swollen glans, licking teasingly before you wrapped your lips around him once more. As his cries became louder you released him, admiring how your handiwork left his tip weeping.

You stood and gave him a kiss, letting him taste his own sweat and precum before you were bent over the cold, metal table. Your core tingled in anticipation as Bubba’s meaty hand came to rub your cunt through your drenched panties. When he circled your clit you moaned, begging silently for him to be inside you. As if reading your mind, he pushed your underwear to the side and lined himself up. You shuddered as he gave a few quick thrusts along your slit, bumping against your clit as he spread your wetness. Then finally,  _ finally _ , you were impaled on his deliciously thick rod.

“That’s right, Bubba, just like that. You stretch me so  _ good _ ,” you moaned. He squealed at the feeling of your walls and the sweet praise he’d missed so much. You wrapped your arms around his neck to press a kiss to his lips as he carefully drew back his hips and plunged back into your body. The symphony of your moaning and panting against his lips was the soundtrack to your lovemaking. His slow pace was becoming torture for both of you when you decided to lift your hips to meet his thrusts. 

“Please Honey, faster,” you breathed, the request nearing a whine. His pleasured squawks rose as he quickened his pace. With each mewl you made beneath him, he revved up the speed of his thrusts, adding the percussive beat of skin-on-skin to your gasps and cries. He whined in your ear and you let go of his neck, allowing him to change angles. This new position allowed you to watch as his cock surged into you, how your needy hole stretched for him. The moment was cut off by your shuddering moan as he rubbed rough circles on your clit, timing his thrusts to them. Your legs began to tremble as energy built up inside of you, tightening into a coil as you reached your peak. You came with a final strangled shriek, pent up energy finally leaving you. The spasming of your muscles around his cock made Bubba squeal, throwing his thrusts off rhythm as he chased his high. You could feel him throbbing inside you as he pushed against your pelvis. To force him closer, you locked your ankles behind his round ass, pressing him flush to you as he filled you with his warm semen. 

He collapsed atop you, holding you close as he rode out the aftershocks of his release. When he pulled out, you could feel how his seed oozed out of you. You stayed like that for a while, basking in the afterglow as you caught your breath. “Thank you, that’s just what I needed,” you told him as you kissed him. After a pause you spoke again, “Are you up for another round?” His nodding and the prodding against your cunt, still dripping with your combined fluids, was all the answer you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have tumblr (same name) if anyone's interested in sending a request or wants to see my art.


End file.
